


Día 5: "You wanna have sex... here? Now?"

by Sky_Black1999



Series: SakuAtsu NSFW Week [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bokuto no sabe bailar, Drunken Confessions, Hinata bailando Danza Kuduro, Humor barato, Love Confessions, M/M, Mihumoresmaloperdon, Sexual Humor, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Black1999/pseuds/Sky_Black1999
Summary: Cerveza en las venas, música Latina de fondo. Y una confesión que lleva a un encuentro inesperado.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: SakuAtsu NSFW Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945006
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: SakuAtsu NSFW Week





	Día 5: "You wanna have sex... here? Now?"

Atsumu estaba a punto de quedar sin uñas. No podía parar de mordisquearlas, los ojos revoloteando de un lado a otro. Su rodilla derecha no paraba de temblar, a pesar de que se la sostenía con fuerza. Sus nervios eran visibles para cualquiera que lo viera

Él tenía casi todo listo. Casi.

Los muebles estaban perfectamente acomodados y alineados, tanto así que se sorprendía a sí mismo por haberlo hecho en un santiamén. En la mañana se había puesto su delantal de My Melody —regalo de su hermano en su antepenúltimo cumpleaños. Su gemelo sabía a la perfección sus gustos, aunque eso en parte también le fastidiaba— y se puso manos a la obra limpiando hasta los rincones más recónditos de su apartamento. Hasta lo más profundo de cada lugar.

Tenía las botanas listas, las bebidas —y las cervezas— y la pizza la tenía programada para que llegara a la hora precisa.

En el exterior, todo estaba en orden. Perfectamente equilibrado, como debía ser.

Aunque en su interior estaba sucediendo un desastre.

Había invitado a sus tres amigos y compañeros de equipo a pasar un rato en su casa. Habían ganado el último partido contra uno de los equipos más difíciles al que se habían enfrentado —los Adlers— y aunque ya habían celebrado el equipo entero saliendo a beber, había propuesto hacer algo más personal con Hinata, Bokuto y Sakusa. Después de todo, nunca hacía mal una celebración más.

Sin embargo, todo eso era una tapadera para una misión autoimpuesta. Misión que tenía desde hace mucho y que cada vez se volvía más difícil.

La llamaba " **Misión para obtener el trasero de Omi-Omi"** o, como le gustaba decirle, " **Misión trasero".**

Y es que Atsumu estaba completamente seguro de que estaba enamorado de Sakusa. Lo amaba, deseaba, suspiraba por él.

Por Dios, ¡babeaba por él! Literalmente. Y siendo alguien terco como era, el rubio no se iba a rendir hasta obtener lo que quería —es decir, el corazón y el trasero de Omi-kun; un dos por uno—. Por supuesto, no haría algo así a la fuerza; estaba propuesto a ganarse a su compañero de equipo de forma honrada y sincera, tal como su amor.

Aunque todos sus esfuerzos se habían ido a la basura.

Escribió con rapidez en su móvil, buscando a la única persona que podía ayudarlo en ese preciso instante.

Y la respuesta llegó en un segundo, solo que no era lo que esperaba precisamente.

**De: Tsumu idiota**

**DAME CONSEJOS PARA PODER CONQUISTAR A OMI-KUN Y COGER CON ÉL**

**De: Samutonto**

**No sé por qué pretendes que estaría dispuesto a darte consejos sobre cómo tener una vida sexual activa con tu compañero de equipo**

**Y tampoco lo haré porque voy a salir con Sunarin**

**De: Tsumu idiota**

**Claro, el rico siempre humillando al pobre**

**De: Samutonto**

**Adiós**

**De: Tsumu idiota**

**SAMUUU, TE LO RUEGO POR FAVOR. SI ME AYUDAS, TE PROMETO QUE TE COMPRARÉ TODOS LOS INGREDIENTES QUE QUIERAS PARA LOS ONIGIRIS**

**INCLUSO LE PEDIRÉ A KITA-SAN QUE TE ENVÍE CINCUENTA COSTALES DE ARROZ, LOS PAGO YO**

**De: Samutonto**

**...**

**Sesenta y me promocionarás en tu Instagram**

**De: Tsumu idiota**

**Trato hecho**

Y en ese preciso instante, recibió una llamada de su hermano. Contestó sin dudarlo ni un segundo, echándose sobre el sofá y apoyando una almohada en su estómago.

—Okay, suéltalo —dijo Osamu sin siquiera saludar. Al otro lado de la línea se escuchaban sonidos de cajones siendo cerrados y un zapateo rápido—. Debo salir en diez minutos, ni pienses que voy a llegar tarde por tu culpa y perderme mi cita con Rin...

Atsumu gruñó con molestia, pataleando en el aire. Le alegraba por supuesto que su hermano estuviera en una relación con Suna porque esos dos eran tal para cual, pero no podía evitar sentir el bicho de la envidia dentro de él. ¡También quería citas con Omi-Omi!

—De acuerdo, esto es lo que pasa: me encanta, me fascina, muero por Kiyoomi Sakusa, miembro de los Black Jackals, con veintidós años y su signo zodiacal es...

El chasquido de lengua de Osamu se escuchó con claridad, a lo que Atsumu entrecerró los ojos como si su hermano estuviera justo frente a él.

—Joder, Tsumu, ve directo al grano. Ya sé que estás perdido por Kiyoomi, pero ¿qué diablos has hecho para avanzar con él?

Atsumu lo meditó durante unos segundos, viendo el techo con fijeza. 

—Bueno, la primera vez le envié una carta anónima confesando mis sentimientos solo para ver su reacción nada más. Aunque no la miró ni la abrió porque dijo que se veía sospechosa.

El silencio fue la respuesta al otro lado durante unos eternos segundos. Atsumu llegó a pensar que su hermano le había colgado en definitiva hasta que escuchó un largo suspiro.

—¿Qué diablos pusiste en la carta, Tsumu?

El rubio hizo un mohín con los labios, percibiendo que el bochorno crecía en sus mejillas.

—¡Nada, lo juro! —farfulló, apretando los dedos de los pies—. Solo... en el sobre le puse la frase "Te observo siempre" para dejarle claro que siempre está en mi mente.

De nuevo, el mutismo de su hermano fue lo único que obtuvo Atsumu después de contestar. Sin embargo, era claro que seguía ahí porque podía escuchar sus pasos apresurados en la línea.

—Estás perdido —masculló Osamu, resoplando con fuerza. El rubio se lo pudo imaginar perfectamente rodando los ojos—. De acuerdo, sigue.

Atsumu se mordió el labio inferior, ahora sin muchas ganas de proseguir. Aunque sabía que si no hablaba, Osamu se enojaría más por hacerle perder el tiempo y la paciencia.

—La otra vez intenté invitarlo a una exposición de Sanrio que habría en la ciudad, pero dijo que no le gustaban las multitudes —continuó Atsumu, ahora con miedo de que su hermano explotara. En otra ocasión le habría respondido de igual forma hasta llegar a los insultos, pero en ese preciso instante de verdad necesitaba ayuda.

Ya no tenía más ideas, no sabía qué hacer. Se encontraba en un apuro total.

—Okay, primero que todo, ¿por qué demonios pensaste que le gustaría ir a una exposición de Sanrio? —preguntó Osamu algo agitado, al parecer ya había salido de su apartamento porque se escuchó el cierre de una puerta en el fondo.

—¡Más respeto a Sanrio, por favor! Ahí está mi querida Melody —masculló Atsumu, abrazando la almohada que tenía encima.

Sí, él era fan de Sanrio y nunca se había esforzado en ocultarlo, era algo que siempre le había gustado. Y pensó que quizá mostrarle algo distinto de lo que solía ver a Sakusa sería una buena idea, pero en realidad fue todo un fracaso.

Osamu exhaló con pesadez, sorprendiendo al rubio.

—¿Te das cuenta que lo único que has hecho es pensar en ti todo este tiempo y no en él? —inquirió directamente, dejando unos segundos para que Atsumu procesara la pregunta.

Este parpadeó seguido, viendo con fijeza el techo blanco. Él en definitiva no había llegado a pensar en eso. Creyó que estaba bien mostrarle las cosas que le gustaba al chico que amaba. ¿Había algo de malo en eso?

—Mira, idiota. Al parecer ni siquiera se te pasó por la mente eso, pero sé más consciente. No puedes directamente atacarlo y forzarlo a hacer cosas que es obvio no le gusta. Piensa en su comodidad y haz que se relaje —indicó su gemelo, aunque la voz se le escuchaba un poco entrecortada debido al ruido exterior—. Hoy van a beber, ¿no? Así que esfuérzate ahí por conocerlo aprovechando que estarán en un ambiente tranquilo.

Atsumu se levantó despacio del sofá, apretando el móvil contra su oreja. Diablos, ahora se sentía un grandísimo idiota. La respuesta había estado justo frente a él, pero no la había visto. Quizá por los nervios de ser la primera vez en la que quería algo serio o tal vez porque con Sakusa no podía actuar nunca con normalidad.

Sin embargo, el paisaje se le había despejado. Ahora con su nueva perspectiva, estaba seguro que todo saldría bien.

—Rayos, eres un genio, Samu. ¡¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes?! —exclamó Atsumu, sonriendo de par en par.

—Porque eres un idiota —respondió Osamu, bufando con sarcasmo—. Mándame los ingredientes la siguiente semana, quiero probar un nuevo tipo de onigiris.

—¡Yo los probaré!

Esta vez, Osamu respondió con una risita suave. En cierto momento se disculpó con alguien, al parecer por haber chocado contra la persona. Atsumu notó que en definitiva estaba corriendo por la calle para dirigirse a su cita.

—Claro que sí, idiota. Eres mi degustador estrella —contestó, aunque dudó durante un segundo—. Bueno, después de Sunarin. Y Kita-san. Y quizá Aran...

—Hey, recuerda que soy tu hermano mayor —masculló el rubio.

—Por eso mismo te dejaré de último —respondió su gemelo, ganándose un refunfuño de reproche—. Me debo ir, acabo de llegar a la estación.

De repente, el ruido de las personas a su alrededor se intensificó, dificultando el hablar bien. Por ello, Osamu gritó cuando dijo lo siguiente.

—¡Y recuerda, tómate las cosas con calma! No pretendas que hoy mismo van a estar follando o algo así. Dale su jodido espacio, Tsumu.

Atsumu, ante la sola mención, se imaginó las escenas de Sakusa y él juntos, quizá follando en el baño o en su cuarto mientras se escabullían de los otros dos chicos ruidosos. Suspiró con ensoñación, aquello solo estaría en su memoria.

Por el momento, claro.

—Ya quisiera, pero no lo creo —murmuró Atsumu, delineando el borde de su pie izquierdo con un dedo, sonriendo levemente—. Gracias, Samu.

La respuesta de su hermano tardó en llegar por un momento, mas después se escuchó alto y claro.

—Hablamos luego, Tsumu.

Y el sonido de la llamada terminada inundó la línea. Atsumu bajó el teléfono, viendo su reflejo en la pantalla. Se veía con la nariz más grande a causa de la posición e hizo una mueca, dejándolo a un lado del sofá.

Suspiró audible, pasándose las manos por el rostro. Su corazón no había dejado de palpitar con fuerza desde hacía un buen rato, pero ahora una nueva determinación estaba creciendo en él.

Le haría caso a su hermano por esta ocasión. Se tomaría las cosas con calma e intentaría hacer todo lo posible para entender mejor a Omi-Omi. No lo molestaría, sería amable y haría todo lo posible por no decir bromas que solían dañar el ambiente. Aunque a Hinata le solía gustar sus chistes, por esta ocasión se los guardaría.

Su meta era que Sakusa pudiera sentirse en la libertad de abrirse más a Atsumu. Y obviamente no era abrirse en la forma en la que el rubio de verdad quería, tenía que hacer todo paso a paso.

Estaba seguro que si se esforzaba un poco lo lograría. Después de todo, él era Atsumu Miya y nunca daba marcha atrás para nada.

El timbre resonó, sobresaltándolo. Había estado acostado al revés en el sofá mientras meditaba y repetía un mantra que traía buena energía que había visto en internet. Interrumpió sus meditaciones de un salto mientras se acomodaba la ropa y el pelo.

Se apresuró a ir a la puerta, viéndose en un espejo que estaba en el pasillo. Respiró profundo, repitió por última vez su frase motivadora y abrió.

Lo primero que vio fueron dos sonrisas resplandecientes que se asemejaban al sol. Tan brillantes y cegadoras que Atsumu entrecerró los ojos y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, sin esperarse en lo absoluto aquel ataque.

—¡Tsumu-Tsumu, hemos llegado! —exclamó Bokuto, alzando los brazos con entusiasmo, los cuales cargaban dos bolsas bastante llenas.

Hinata, por supuesto, imitó al mayor y abrió los brazos, dando varios saltos en su puesto.

—¡Y trajimos cerveza! —mencionó el naranja, haciendo dúo con Bokuto como siempre.

Sus cejas se alzaron y emitió una risa entre incómoda y sorprendida. A pesar de conocerlos durante un buen tiempo, cuando aquellos dos se unía se le hacía algo difícil acostumbrarse a toda la energía que soltaban. Aun así, en muchas ocasiones él se unía a eso.

—Vaya, chicos, sí que están animados —dijo, riendo. Mirando sus ojos que gritaban que por favor los dejara entrar, suspiró—. Vamos, adelante.

Entonces, las dos bombas de energía gritaron con emoción y se hicieron paso dentro del apartamento de Atsumu, quitándose con rapidez los zapatos en la entrada. Pudo escuchar cómo Hinata corría y exclamaba cosas que no alcanzaba a entender porque su mirada se enfocó por completo en la otra persona que había quedado opacada por los otros dos. Aunque Atsumu en un principio lo vio a él y no pudo evitar que en su pecho se formara un nudo de nerviosismo.

Repitió el mantra, respirando profundo.

Sakusa dio un paso hacia él, viéndolo con fijeza y sin decir nada durante unos segundos que parecieron siglos para el rubio. Este movió sus manos de forma extraña, sin saber muy bien dónde apoyarlas hasta que al final decidió apoyarse en el respaldar, ampliando una sonrisa que esperaba no se viera incómoda.

—Hola —dijo el pelinegro por fin, ladeando la cabeza. Llevaba como siempre su usual tapabocas, aunque en esta ocasión era de un color morado que combinaba con la camisa de cuadros que llevaba puesta.

Viéndolo bien y de manera disimulada, Sakusa estaba vestido de una forma que Atsumu no solía ver. La mayoría del tiempo usaba el uniforme para jugar, la ropa deportiva para entrenar y, cuando terminaban estas dos cosas, se vestía con algo sencillo y casual.

Ahora lo que vestía era una camisa de cuadros de color violeta claro con gris, un pantalón negro con un cinturón que lo ajustaba a su cadera, zapatos de punta redonda de un tono gris más oscuro. Hasta llevaba un bolso colgado en el hombro, el cual sostenía con tranquilidad. Además, al parecer también se había peinado porque sus rulos estaban en su lugar —aunque el mechón que caía sobre la frente no podía faltar—.

En aquel momento pareciera que Sakusa se hubiera esforzado tan siquiera un poco para lucir bien y Atsumu no pudo evitar emocionarse. ¡¿Acaso era porque iba a verlo?! ¡¿Sakusa pensó en él al elegir su outfit?!

Se rio internamente, negando con la cabeza. Por supuesto que no, pero no tenía nada de malo pensar en eso.

—H-hola, Omi-kun —respondió Atsumu después de su rápido repaso, rascándose una mejilla. Rayos, se había quedado en blanco. Buscó con rapidez un halago en su gran repertorio mental, mas no se le ocurría nada bueno—. Q-que lindo tapabocas, ¿dónde lo compraste?

Sakusa alzó una ceja, contemplando a Atsumu sin parpadear.

—Eh, lo pedí por internet... —masculló Sakusa con tono dubitativo.

El rubio apretó su sonrisa y afirmó varias veces con la cabeza, mas en su mente había un mini Atsumu jalándose el cabello por tan estúpida pregunta. Lo único que le provocaba era golpearse la cabeza contra un extintor.

Quiso repetir de nuevo el mantra de antes, aunque no recordaba la frase final. Demonios, estaba entrando en pánico antes de tiempo, debía calmarse.

—Adelante, siéntete como en casa —se apresuró a decir antes de arruinarlo más, señalando el interior del apartamento—. Ah sí, el baño queda a la derecha, por si quieres lavarte las manos y eso.

Sakusa asintió despacio, sin apartar la mirada de Atsumu. Este pensó que tal vez había dicho algo inapropiado de nuevo, pero no tuvo oportunidad de pensarlo porque el pelinegro dio un paso adelante.

—Permiso —masculló Sakusa, pasando por su lado.

Al hacerlo, dejó un rastro de suave perfume que al parecer tenía toques cítricos. El aroma entró en las fosas nasales de Atsumu, sacándole una sonrisa. Diablos, olía delicioso.

Suspirando, cerró la puerta tras de él. Ya no tenía ningún sentido intentar repetir el mantra porque lo único en lo que podía pensar en esos momentos era no devolver el almuerzo por lo aterrado que estaba. Tenía que calmarse, joder.

Inhaló y exhaló unas cuantas veces antes de dirigirse a donde estaba el resto.

—¡Wow, tu apartamento es genial, Atsumu-san! ¡No parece que tú vivieras aquí! —exclamó Hinata, mirando y revoloteando alrededor, fijándose en cada pequeña cosa que había en el apartamento.

Bokuto se había sentado de inmediato en el sofá, hundiéndose con semblante risueña. Sus enormes ojos no hacían más que girar de un lado a otro, animado. Era como un niño en casa ajena que tenía el impulso de meterse a cada cuarto existente.

Y Sakusa, por su parte, solo se había quedado de pie a un lado del sofá mientras los observaba. No demostraba ningún tipo de expresión y Atsumu estaba a punto de entrar en otra crisis por eso. No podía permitir que el pelinegro se aburriera.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? Siempre he sido un tipo preocupado por el orden y la limpieza —farfulló Atsumu, acomodando las cosas que habían ellos traído en la mesita del centro de la sala. Habían comprado bastante cerveza, y con la que él mismo tenía en la nevera... Era más que suficiente para relajarse y no emborracharse en el proceso.

Aunque él no era particularmente resistente al alcohol, sabía bien que debía controlarse para no arruinarlo.

—No es cierto, ayer dejaste tus calcetines sucios en una silla del vestidor —comentó Sakusa, viéndolo a él directamente con la ceja alzada.

Atsumu lo miró con sorpresa y haciéndose el indignado, mas cuando se volvió a apretó la boca en una sonrisa. ¡Le había dirigido la palabra solo a él!

—Oh vamos, Omi-kun, un error lo comete cualquiera —mencionó Atsumu, encogiéndose de hombros.

No le gustaba nada ver al pelinegro de pie, por lo que agitó la mano a un costado del sofá, indicándole que se sentara allí. Él estaba justo a su lado, mas le daba el espacio ideal para que no se sintiera incómodo. Sakusa lo contempló durante unos segundos con la mirada fruncida, aunque después aceptó y se sentó allí.

Atsumu se anotó un punto extra en su lista mental. ¡Lo estaba haciendo bien, debía seguir así!

—¡Wow, tienes un increíble reproductor de música! ¡Y trae karaoke! —exclamó Hinata, acercándose al aparato y rozándolo con los dedos como si se tratara de una reliquia.

—¡¿Karaoke?! ¡Quiero intentarlo! —exclamó Bokuto, corriendo al lado de Hinata y viendo el reproductor con ojos brillantes—. ¡Tsumu-Tsumu, vamos a cantar!

—Claro, claro, ni siquiera lo preguntas —susurró Atsumu, sonriendo apretado. Se inclinó hasta agarrar una de las botellas que estaba en la mesita del centro y la abrió con un destapador que había traído—. Pero antes, ¿qué les parece un brindis?

Los dos chicos ruidosos se detuvieron al instante, volteando a mirarlo con la ilusión pintada en el rostro. Corrieron a unirse a Atsumu, sentándose con los pies cruzados en el suelo, ambos agarrando una botella cada uno. Sakusa fue el único que se quedó estático, observándolos.

El rubio le ofreció una botella, ladeando la cabeza e intentando hacer la expresión más pura que tenía para intentar convencerlo de que aceptara.

—Las desinfecté muy bien antes, no te preocupes —le avisó en voz baja, guiñándole un ojo.

Sakusa, por su parte, refunfuñó con molestia y rodó los ojos, mas después la aceptó con un toque suave. Esto hizo que sus dedos se tocaran solo por un segundo, cosa que Atsumu por supuesto no pasó desapercibido y sintió que sus vellos se erizaban. Las líneas ceñudas que el pelinegro tenía sobre sus ojos se relajaron un poco, mostrando una expresión más relajada. Se quitó el tapabocas y lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Por nuestra victoria —anunció Atsumu, alzando la botella.

Los demás lo siguieron de inmediato. Bokuto y Hinata lo chocaron las botellas con fuerza unas con las otras y Sakusa solo la alzó levemente. Aun así, estaba mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

Atsumu se sintió feliz al respecto. Quizá las cosas saldrían bien esa noche. Incluso si estaba haciendo algo que Samu le había recomendado, se sentía demasiado optimista al respecto.

En definitiva, su misión no fallaría esta vez.

—¡Por nuestra victoria! —gritaron todos al unísono, dando entonces el primer sorbo de la jornada.

Sí, esa noche también tendría otra victoria.

Atsumu dio un largo sorbo a la... ¿octava? botella que ya casi terminaba. Hizo un sonido de placer agudo y la golpeó contra la mesa, sacudiendo el resto de botellas vacías que había allí.

No tenía idea de la hora que era, solo sabía que había llegado el momento del día en el que se sentía más vivo que nunca. Todo su cuerpo vibraba, la energía brotaba de él y se sentía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que se le cruzara por la cabeza.

Como tirar a la borda un plan que tenía —ya ni recordaba exactamente cuál era— y coquetearle al bonito chico que tenía justo a un lado. Quien, por cosas de la vida, también se encontraba bastante... afectado por el alcohol.

—Omi-Omi, que ojos tan bonitos tienes —masculló Atsumu, sacudiendo la botella de un lado a otro, apoyando la cabeza en la mesa y viendo con fijeza al pelinegro.

Este se sobresaltó por algún motivo inexplicable y fijó la vista en Atsumu con los ojos fruncidos, aunque expresando cierta confusión con la mirada. Y después lo único que hizo fue refunfuñar, llevándose la botella a la boca.

Atsumu no tenía idea de que Sakusa fuera un chico al que le gustara beber. Pensaba que sería un poco más prudente al respecto o que sería el tipo que se bebe una sola botella en toda la noche. Pero quizá Omi-Omi también era algo influenciable cuando la atmósfera se tornaba... interesante.

Después de brindar, comenzaron a beber y comer las botanas que había en la mesa. La charla era animada, siendo liderada por Hinata que se estaba encargando de narrar segundo a segundo lo sucedido en el partido que habían tenido, añadiendo a ello detalles como imitar las voces y expresiones de los jugadores. Bokuto lo único que hacía era carcajearse y dar palmadas contra el suelo. Atsumu había puesto música suave, lo suficiente para relajar el ambiente.

Y se luego se puso manos a la obra. Se sentó al lado de Sakusa, ofreciéndole con una sonrisa todo lo que podía. El pelinegro se mostraba renuente a aceptar, pero al final lo hacía y añadía comentarios sarcásticos que Atsumu contestaba, y después comenzaban una discusión que en parte se sentía ligera y tranquila. Y él lo disfrutaba. El rubio la disfrutaba y Sakusa parecía estarlo disfrutando también.

Todo estaba yendo bien, iba de maravilla y Atsumu estaba haciendo un gran avance.

Sin embargo, pasó algo. O bueno, dos personitas en particular decidieron poner la cosa un poco más intensa y tal vez los dos se vieron influenciados.

Bokuto y Hinata, tal como habían dicho al principio, decidieron hacer karaoke. Después de comer la pizza que Atsumu había pedido —y de suplicarle a Sakusa que por favor se la comiera, que el lugar de donde la había pedido era confiable—, los dos adultos con espíritu de niños se dirigieron al karaoke y comenzaron a hacerlo suyo. En un inicio cantaban de forma ruidosa, pero algo ordenada, incluso invitando a Atsumu y Sakusa de tanto en tanto en unirse —aunque Sakusa se negaba siempre y Atsumu no quería dejarlo solo—.

Y entonces, luego de unos cuantos tragos y muchas carcajadas sin sentido, la situación comenzó a ponerse algo peliaguda. Ahora los dos estaban cantando alguna canción occidental que le gustaba mucho a Hinata y Bokuto no dejaba de menear las caderas, siguiéndole en el canto de la forma que podía, aunque parecía más bien una invocación demoníaca.

— _¡Las manos arriba, cintura sola!_ —gritaba Hinata, sacudiéndose de un lado a otro y dando vueltas en su puesto—. _¡Da media vuelta, danza kuduro!_

Viéndolo bien, Hinata al parecer había aprovechado bastante su tiempo en Brasil porque los movimientos que hacía eran mucho más coordinados que los de Bokuto, incluso estando un tanto ebrio.

Se sobresaltó de repente al sentir un toque en su mano, y estuvo a punto de emitir un gritito de emoción al percatarse de que Sakusa era quien lo estaba tocando.

Oh Dios mío, ¡¿Omi-Omi lo estaba tocando?! ¡¿No era un sueño?!

Atsumu parpadeó varias veces, viendo con fijeza aquellos dedos que se sentían bastante suaves apoyándose en el reverso de su mano.

—¿Ah? ¿Dijiste algo antes? —dijo Sakusa, hipeando e incluso acercándose a él para escucharlo por encima del ruido.

Atsumu ahogó un jadeo, percibiendo que su corazón palpitaba a máxima velocidad. Demonios, quería besarlo.

Se inclinó también, posando su boca cerca al oído del pelinegro lo suficiente para que se escuchara claro. Y por supuesto, era una excusa para oler de cerca el aroma cítrico de Sakusa.

—Dije que tienes unos bonitos ojos, Omi-Omi. Creo que podría verlos toda la vida sin cansarme —masculló, procurando con toda su fuerza no enredar la lengua.

El alcohol por supuesto estaba haciéndole efecto en él como para que tuviera el atrevimiento de decir tales cosas sin titubear, aunque eso no evitó que un notable sonrojo atacara su cara. Sakusa se alejó un poco solo para mirarlo con confusión, y después se volvió a reclinar hacia Atsumu.

Los otros dos que se encontraban en su propio mundo habían empezado a cantar otra canción que tenía también un toque caribeño, mas Atsumu no le prestó atención a ello. Su mente estaba totalmente enfocada en Sakusa. Por supuesto, en la medida en la que el alcohol se lo permitiera; su cabeza en ciertos momentos daba vueltas.

—Eso es... aterrador —farfulló Sakusa, haciendo una mueca con la boca. Se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos, dirigiendo su vista de su botella a Atsumu. Después suspiró—. Aunque los tuyos no están tan mal, supongo. Pero siento que los he visto en otro lado...

Atsumu sonrió, demasiado feliz como para pretender ocultarlo. No tenía idea de por qué el ambiente en ese espacio que ellos habían creado se sentía algo... íntimo. Incluso si la música era fuerte, la voz de Sakusa se oía con nitidez.

—Bueno, sí, tengo un hermano gemelo —respondió Atsumu, encogiéndose de hombros.

Tragando saliva, se preguntó qué haría Sakusa si él moviera un poco su mano para que esta se posara encima de la del pelinegro, cubriéndola. Sintiéndose animado, lo hizo y la respuesta fue mejor de lo que esperaba: el otro no se alejó ni un centímetro. Lo estaba aceptando, Sakusa estaba aceptando sus avances.

¿Acaso había muerto y esta era su recompensa por las cosas buenas que había hecho? Bueno, no es como si hubiera sido la persona más pura y santa de todas, ¡aunque sí había hecho cosas buenas para otros!

No, no. Esto era real. Tan real como el toque cálido de Sakusa entre su mano y la fragancia que destilaba el cuerpo del pelinegro y que se hundía en sus fosas nasales, erizándolo.

Suspiró, agradecido con el Dios que había oído sus oraciones. Quizá los mantras sí habían servido para algo.

—Por cierto, hermano gemelo que ahora mismo debe estar follando con su novio en algún hotel barato —continuó, refunfuñando como niño pequeño y dándole un sorbo más a su cerveza—. Pero lo envidio, al menos él puede follar con la persona que le gusta.

Aquella última frase salió solo porque sí, no era como si Atsumu hubiera planeado decirla. En ocasiones —más de las que le gustaba admitir— solía ser algo... bocazas y decía cosas que en definitiva debía haberse guardado.

Sus ojos, ahora nerviosos, se dirigieron a Sakusa. Este no alejó su toque, mas sí se quedó serio. Claro, el pelinegro siempre era así, aunque en esta ocasión Atsumu lo percibía diferente.

Y lo confirmó cuando la siguiente pregunta de Sakusa llegó a sus oídos.

—¿Tú tienes... a alguien que te gusta?

Atsumu volvió a parpadear seguido, intentando que su cerebro nublado procesara la pregunta antes de decir alguna idiotez y arruinara el momento.

Aunque lo único que fue capaz de decir fue:

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

Sakusa se mostró sorprendido por su respuesta, ladeando la cabeza y enseñando un mohín con los labios. Atsumu se percató que al parecer era una mueca que hacía bastante seguido y le parecía demasiado adorable.

Debía reprimir sus ganas de lanzarse a besarlo, joder.

—¿Uh? Sí, pero si no quieres decirlo... —masculló Sakusa, haciendo el amague de retirar su mano debajo del toque de Atsumu. Sin embargo, Atsumu lo detuvo antes de que lo hiciera, apretándolo. Debido a su piel blanca, el sonrojo que invadió la cara y cuello del pelinegro fue visible.

Y, de nuevo, lo único que pudo hacer Atsumu fue soplar una risita que después se convirtió en una carcajada. Por la fuerte música urbana que ahora sonaba en su reproductor, esta no se escuchó lo suficiente, mas Sakusa sí pudo contemplarlo mientras se reía.

—¡Por Dios, no puedo! —exclamó Atsumu, llevándose su mano sobrante a la cabeza—. ¡¿Te estuve coqueteando todo este tiempo y no te diste cuenta?!

Sakusa ahora era el que parpadeaba sin parar. Primero abrió la boca para decir algo, aunque después se arrepintió. Luego entrecerró los ojos, viendo a los lados como si la respuesta a su pregunta mental estuviera en el aire.

—¿Me estabas coqueteando? —Finalmente, dijo lo que al parecer se estaba cruzando por su cabeza en ese preciso instante.

Atsumu sonrió como idiota, negando con la cabeza y volviendo a tomar de su cerveza hasta terminarla. La dejó sobre la mesa con un golpe, emitió otra risita entrecortada y vio a Sakusa con fijeza.

Los ojos negros estaban completamente enfocados en el rubio, esperando una respuesta de verdad. Y Atsumu se la iba a dar justo ahora; no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad.

—Joder, sí. Es que, ya sabes, tengo como esta terrible atracción hacia ti que es como... ¡bam! —explicó Atsumu, haciendo ademanes con las manos—. Pensé que estaba siendo obvio, pero al parecer no era así... Digo, te invité a salir incluso.

Sakusa arrugó más las cejas, luciendo confundido. Alzó la cabeza, como si estuviera rememorando el momento exacto en el que eso sucedió. Y su rostro se aclaró cuando lo hizo, Atsumu lo notó.

—No, es que yo... pensaba que me estabas molestando —susurró Sakusa, un poco más bajo de lo usual, tanto que Atsumu tuvo que inclinarse más para oírlo. Cosa que por supuesto no desaprovechó para olerlo más de cerca—. Digo, parece que bromeas con todos así. Nunca sé si hablas en serio.

La forma en la que lo dijo, en un tono bajo e incluso apagado, hizo que Atsumu se percatara entonces de su error. No solo estaba siendo egoísta —como le había dicho Samu—, sino que lo más probable es que los métodos que estaba usando no fueran del todo claros para Sakusa y eso había hecho que se confundiera.

Tal vez debió haber sido un poco más directo en el asunto. Dar tantos rodeos no era bueno, sobre todo tratándose de Kiyoomi Sakusa.

Por ello, tomando ya por fin la iniciativa, Atsumu se acercó lo suficiente como para para que sus narices se rozaran. El aliento de Sakusa era algo dulzón y con un leve toque a licor. Cuando Atsumu abrió la boca para hablar, lo hizo mirando directamente al pelinegro para que no hubiera ninguna duda de que lo que decía era sincero.

—Omi-kun, me gustas. Muchísimo, demasiado. Se podría decir que estoy loco por ti, sí —susurró, a lo que Sakusa parpadeó rápido, sin retirar la vista de él. No se alejó ni dijo nada en el momento. Atsumu sonrió de lado y una mano traviesa se posó en el pecho del pelinegro, probando para ver si no se alejaba. Al ver que no lo hacía, se animó a subir más hasta tocar las clavículas—. ¿Qué opinas tú? ¿Te gusto aunque sea un poco?

Entonces, Sakusa tragó saliva, cosa que el rubio notó al instante. La manera en la que su nuez de Adán subió y bajó se le hizo demasiado erótica, y sintió su garganta reseca.

—Si no me estás alejando justo ahora, ¿quiere decir que tengo una mínima oportunidad? —continuó Atsumu. No iba a permitir que Sakusa se fuera sin que dijera lo que quería escuchar.

El pelinegro bajó los ojos un poco, encogiendo los dedos que Atsumu estaba cubriendo con su palma. Aquello les hizo recordar a ambos que ya la cercanía entre ellos era obvia, inevitable.

—Bueno, no estoy seguro, pero... creo que no odio cuando me tocas —musitó Sakusa finalmente, sus ojos viajando de un lado a otro. Atsumu disfrutó del claro nerviosismo que lo estaba atacando en ese momento, sabiendo que era él el que lo estaba provocando—. No sé por qué y me frustra no saberlo, pero en definitiva no me eres... ¿indiferente?

Atsumu lo vio con una sonrisa temblando en sus labios. La emoción que lo llenó en ese segundo no se podía explicar con palabras. Era una dicha enorme pero a la vez una suave tranquilidad se alojó en su pecho al percatarse entonces que durante todo ese tiempo no estuvo perdiendo el tiempo. Sakusa lo había estado viendo, solo a él.

Y el hecho de que no le molestara su toque era prueba suficiente para que se sintiera lo suficientemente atrevido para dar un avance más... directo.

Atsumu estaba seguro de que si no fuera por la cantidad de alcohol que tenían encima, no estarían así de cerca en ese momento. Tampoco se habrían levantado con torpeza, agarrados de la mano y dejando a sus otros dos compañeros atrás completamente borrachos ahora cantando otra canción en español que desconocían. Ni se habrían dirigido al baño, cerrado la puerta con llave y después de eso chocar sus labios con fuerza mientras las manos de ambos viajaban con rapidez por todos los rincones posibles de sus cuerpos.

La necesidad de sentirlo más cerca consumía entero al rubio, rozándose sin parar en la entrepierna de Sakusa. Estuvo a punto de suspirar de alivio al sentir la reacción contraria ante su toque. Él mismo ya podía notar que su erección se abultaba en la ropa interior, sobresaliendo en el pantalón.

Una de las piernas de Sakusa se aventuró en medio de las suyas, permitiendo así que el contacto fuera más directo. Y Atsumu amó eso, le encantó que en cada movimiento de Sakusa estuvieran escritas las ansias que lo llenaban. Ya no había dudo de que ambos deseaban lo mismo.

Si no estuvieran comiéndose la boca, Atsumu se habría lanzado a llorar solo de felicidad.

—Omi-kun, ah —gimió Atsumu en medio del beso, aferrándose del cuello de Sakusa y enredando una pierna en su cintura. Ambos emitieron gemidos que se opacaron en el beso en cuanto sus miembros se restregaron entre sí—. Esto... parece un sueño hecho realidad. ¿Podrías pellizcarme?

Las palabras salieron enredadas a causa del beso, mas Sakusa chico lo interrumpió por un segundo solo para observar al rubio con seriedad. Atsumu pensó que quizá había sido un comentario salido de contexto e iba a replicar, pero chilló de repente al sentir unos dedos pellizcando su trasero.

La sonrisa ladina de Omi no tardó en aparecer.

—¿Aún crees que es un sueño?

Ya, Atsumu se pondría a llorar en cualquier momento si seguía haciendo ese tipo de cosas. La sola situación se le hacía irreal y tener a Sakusa sonriéndole directamente, con los labios sonrosados a causa del beso y palpando directamente toda su excitación —que fue provocada por él y solo por él—... Bueno, si moría mañana al menos lo haría en paz. Su misión había sido completada.

Aunque no del todo. Aún faltaba una parte muy importante.

Atsumu sonrió de lado, volviendo a jalar a Sakusa en un beso más intenso. Sus lenguas se enredaron, provocando un sonido húmedo que los animaba incluso más. Sus bocas se fusionaron, sin querer apartarse ni un solo segundo. La mano que había apretado el trasero del rubio se aferró con más fiereza en esta zona, logrando que sus cuerpos se acoplaran de manera que parecieran solo uno.

Los dedos en el cuello de Sakusa comenzaron a juguetear con el cabello que caía en la nuca, enredándose con los rulos. Otro de los sueños más deseados de Atsumu era poder tocar el pelo negro de Sakusa para comprobar si era tan suave como lucía. Y en efecto, lo era. También expulsaba un aroma a coco, quizá debido al shampoo que usaba.

Todos esos detalles estaban siendo grabados a fuego en la mente de Atsumu, sintiendo que había llegado a su momento de gloria.

Se estaba besando con Kiyoomi Sakusa, su compañero de equipo y crush. ¿Podía ser más suertudo en la vida?

Ahora bien, las manos de Atsumu decidieron que habían tenido suficiente de la zona de arriba y se deslizaron un poco más abajo, rodeando los hombros. Los dígitos juguetones se dirigieron al pecho, dando círculos en la parte donde sabía estaban sus pezones y notando cómo estos se ponían un poco duros ante su toque.

Y entonces, Sakusa ahogó un gemido en su boca, cosa que encendió por completo el lado de Atsumu que le gritaba que fuera más allá. Necesitaba, ansiaba más de Omi-kun.

Sus manos bajaron por el estómago un poco más rápido, cayendo entonces en el lugar al que quería llegar. Sus habilidosos dedos no desaprovecharon ni un segundo más, comenzando a desabrochar con rapidez el cinturón.

Sakusa se alejó un poco, interrumpiendo el beso. Atsumu boqueó, buscándolo con ansias.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó en un susurro, abriendo los ojos vidriosos para enfocarlos en Atsumu.

Este sonrió de lado, pasándose la lengua por el labio superior. Una de sus manos se aventuró dentro del pantalón de Sakusa, tanteando hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Un solo toque fue suficiente para que el pelinegro resoplara y apoyara la frente contra la de Atsumu. Su erección estaba palpitando y se sentía caliente, todo Sakusa estaba ardiendo.

—¿Qué crees? —inquirió Atsumu a su vez, aunque sin ir más allá. Conectó la mirada con Sakusa, quien solo respiró lento mientras contemplaba al rubio—. ¿Te molesta si...?

Dejó la pregunta en el aire, sabiendo bien que Sakusa entendía a lo que se refería. Este, por su parte, no contestó de inmediato, sino que miró alrededor con duda.

—¿Vamos a hacerlo... aquí? ¿En el baño? —preguntó Sakusa, sus ojos reparando el lugar. Por fortuna, Atsumu también había limpiado minuciosamente el baño y se veía impecable, lo que al parecer el otro chico notó—. ¿Quieres tener sexo aquí?

—Bueno, es que el cuarto queda al lado de la sala y quizá ellos se den cuenta... —musitó Atsumu, dejando un corto beso en los labios de Sakusa—. Y no es que pensara en tener sexo contigo aquí, aunque si quieres por supuesto que no me molesta...

—No sigas —lo interrumpió Sakusa, a lo que Atsumu sonrió. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas y al parecer sus cuerpos no podrían aguantar por mucho más tiempo, necesitaban resolverlo ya. Por ello quizá es que Omi al final suspiró, entrecerrando los ojos hacia el rubio—. Está bien.

En parte lo que Atsumu había dicho era una mentira piadosa porque Hinata y Bokuto estaban tan en lo suyo —desde ahí se podía escuchar la música repicando en la puerta del baño— que ni se darían cuenta que estaban en el baño. Quizá solo sentía esa inevitable emoción de estar haciendo algo indebido en un lugar inapropiado.

Aunque con Sakusa, estaba seguro que cualquier lugar se sentía el correcto.

Y quería hacerlo ahí, sí. Ahora tenía la aprobación que necesitaba.

Por ello, Atsumu se separó del rostro de Sakusa solo para caer de repente de rodillas en el suelo con un sonido sordo. Sus rápidas manos no dudaron ni un segundo más y tiraron del cinturón a un lado. Se aferró a las esquinas del pantalón y lo jaló con fuerza, bajando con este también la ropa interior.

Y cuando los pantalones bajaron, los ojos de Atsumu brillaron con alegría y emoción.

Una notable erección saltó a la vista de Atsumu, casi chocando con su nariz. Toda su extensión estaba húmeda y las venas resaltaban, mostrando así toda la excitación que lo llenaba en ese instante. Excitación que era solo provocada por Atsumu, nada más por él.

Sakusa había reaccionado a él. Esa era una frase que se llevaría a la tumba.

—Oh Dios, jamás pensé que vería esto en la vida real. Había soñado con esto tantas veces —susurró el rubio, pasando sus manos por las piernas y el trasero de Sakusa, apretando más de lo necesario.

—¿A qué demonios te refieres con eso? —masculló Sakusa, jadeando desde arriba. Había apoyado una mano en la pared para sostenerse.

Atsumu notó cómo sus piernas temblaban, dato que le pareció demasiado adorable.

—Omi-kun, no sabes cuántas veces soñé con tocarte así —murmuró, sintiendo que podría liberar todo lo que se había guardado durante tanto tiempo. Ya ni sentía que era el alcohol hablando por él, sino la ardiente pasión dentro de su cuerpo. Todo de sí ansiaba a Sakusa—. Con poder besarte, tenerte cerca de mí...

Sus manos viajaron por los muslos y se dirigieron de nuevo al trasero, donde oprimió con un poco más de intensidad, sintiendo lo terso que era. El trasero de Omi era justo como se lo había imaginado tantas veces: respingón, rellenito y suave.

—Y no sabes cuántas veces me imaginé tocando tu trasero. ¡Dios, me masturbé demasiado con esa imagen mental! —exclamó Atsumu, viendo hacia arriba a Sakusa.

El pelinegro lo contempló entre confundido y sorprendido, algo que el rubio no se esperaba. Se había imaginado más una sarta de insultos que otra cosa. Aun así, esa línea arrugada en medio de sus cejas no desaparecía.

—Estás... demente —jadeó Sakusa, sin moverse ni un centímetro, solo dejándose ser por Atsumu. Tal vez se debía al alcohol que llevaba encima, pero ver al pelinegro actuando tan... manso hacía que todo se volviera más emocionante.

—Estoy loco por ti, Omi-kun. Me gustas, me gustas mucho —susurró Atsumu, dándole toda su atención a los muslos, pasando sus dedos por el interior de estos y subiendo y bajando con lentitud. Todo esto provocaba que Sakusa comenzara a jadear entrecortado y que su miembro se viera incluso más excitado que antes—. Eres hermoso, de pies a cabeza, y me gustas muchísimo.

—Ya cállate, no lo repitas tanto —farfulló el pelinegro, dándole un golpecito en la coronilla de la cabeza del rubio.

Atsumu sonrió de lado, su corazón latía de forma que parecía que en cualquier instante saldría corriendo de su pecho. Las emociones que lo llenaban en ese instante eran tantas que no podría describirlas. Y aun así, no era suficiente.

Todavía ansiaba más a Sakusa.

—¿Por qué? Es verdad que me gustas mucho —musitó, mirando hacia arriba mientras se aferraba a la cintura y lo jalaba más hacia él, dejando ahora la erección justo donde quería. Su aliento golpeó la punta del miembro húmedo de Sakusa, quien reaccionó con un leve temblor—. Y te lo quiero demostrar.

Toda la situación se le hacía demasiado irreal, no podía creer que algo así le estuviera sucediendo a él. Le provocaba agarrar su teléfono y llamar de inmediato a Osamu para avisarle que, en efecto, terminó haciendo cochinadas en el baño con su crush. ¿Acaso podía ser más suertudo? Ni su gemelo con Suna había tenido tanta suerte, estaba seguro.

Su vista se fijó entonces en lo que tenía al frente, un lindo pene con las venas resaltando y con la punta humedecida. Atsumu se quedó tan embelesado viéndolo que concluyó que nunca en su vida había visto un pene tan bonito; era del tamaño y grosor adecuados, el color era agradable a la vista e incluso...

—¿Podrías dejar de mirarlo como si fuera un dulce? —gruñó Sakusa, interrumpiendo de forma abrupta su hilo de pensamientos.

Atsumu emitió una risita conforme negaba con la cabeza.

—Es que todo de ti es hermoso, Omi-Omi. ¿Cómo es eso posible? —susurró el rubio, volviendo a pasar sus manos a la parte trasera y enganchando sus dedos a los dos algodoncitos que tenía ahí. Sakusa se sobresaltó ante eso, rechinando los dientes—. Entre más te miro, más me gus...

—¿Me la vas a chupar o no? —preguntó Sakusa de la nada, sorprendiendo bastante a Atsumu con ello.

Los ojos ampliados del rubio se dirigieron hacia arriba, contemplando el rostro enrojecido que había hecho la pregunta sin más. La vergüenza estaba grabada en sus facciones, pero se notaba que hablaba totalmente en serio.

Y Atsumu sonrió, aún más feliz de lo que ya estaba. En definitiva esto debía ser un sueño o había muerto; quizá se había golpeado en la cabeza con la punta de la mesa de centro mientras bebía y ahora estaba alucinando.

Pero la erección sobresaliente frente a él le dijo otra cosa.

—De acuerdo, si estás tan apurado... —Tragó saliva y se lamió los labios mientras veía el miembro de Sakusa con atención.

—Es solo para que te calles la boca —farfulló Omi, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Lo haré con gusto —respondió de inmediato, abriendo la boca.

Y lo primero que hizo fue pasar la lengua en toda la extensión del hermoso pene. Aquello logró que Sakusa exhalara despacio, suspirando un gemido que sonó melodioso a los oídos de Atsumu. Se encargó de delinear los lados del miembro, subiendo y bajando con cuidado y lentitud, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para saborear la esencia del pelinegro.

Sakusa, por su parte, se veía tembloroso y jadeante. La mano que se apoyaba en la pared se deslizó hasta abajo, cayendo en el cabello de Atsumu. No supo si fue intencional o no, pero lo que hizo fue guiar con pequeños empujones los movimientos del rubio.

La lengua ahora subió, concentrándose en la base del miembro. Allí estaba húmedo y goteante, lo cual Atsumu se encargó de chupar con calma. Dio lengüetazos en la zona, abriendo y cerrando la boca alrededor mientras escuchaba de fondo los resoplidos del otro chico.

Una de las manos que sostenía el trasero se liberó de allí para desviarse hacia adelante. Los dedos juguetones de Atsumu delinearon toda la pierna de Sakusa hasta encaminarse al lugar que quería llegar. Y cuando envolvió con sus manos los testículos del pelinegro, este se estremeció por completo y se recargó en la pared.

—A-ah —gimió Sakusa, sin decir nada en concreto.

Atsumu sentía que todo su interior quemaba, cada parte de su cuerpo cosquilleaba y entre más tocaba y saboreaba a Sakusa, las sensaciones aumentaban. Su propio miembro se abultaba en el pantalón, aunque no le molestaba del todo porque ahora su atención estaba fija en la forma en la que el pelinegro jadeaba por culpa de él.

Tener a Sakusa así era un sueño hecho realidad.

Su boca por supuesto no abandonó la tarea que estaba ejecutando, dando lamidas y chupetones en el miembro. Pero unos segundos después mientras hacía lo mismo, Atsumu decidió cambiar el patrón y abrió la boca, respirando agitado.

Engulló la extensión del pene con lentitud. Los bordes de su boca iban rozando alrededor, lo que hacía que Sakusa comenzara a gemir un poco más alto. No se detuvo hasta que estuvo seguro de tenerlo adentro y empezó a succionarlo, dando también lamidas en el interior. Su lengua jugaba con la base, se enredaba con el miembro mientras su cabeza se mecía de atrás hacia adelante.

Por otro lado, la otra mano se enfocó en amasar y apretar las bolas de Sakusa, jalándolas con un poco más fuerza de la necesaria. Vio de reojo cómo la cabeza del pelinegro se inclinaba hacia atrás, exhalando con dificultad.

Atsumu agitó su cabeza con un poco más de velocidad, notando cómo el pene empezaba a gotear dentro de su boca. La lengua hacía lo suyo, y se percató de que la debilidad del pelinegro era cuando rozaba con su paladar la base del miembro. Cuando hacía eso, sus piernas temblaban y su voz se volvía una tonalidad más aguda.

Eran detalles que no olvidaría. Incluso si el alcohol viajaba en sus venas, todo estaba sucediendo con una claridad impresionante y estaba seguro de que al otro día recordaría cada detalle, por mínimo que fuera: la forma del pene de Sakusa, su color, la suavidad de sus piernas, la firmeza de sus glúteos, los gemidos roncos que soltaba cuando oprimía los testículos, el estremecimiento que lo recorría cuando su lengua se enredaba en el pene en la calidez de su boca.

Pero aun así, necesitaba más. Atsumu quería recordar todo lo que pudiera de Sakusa porque realmente no sabía si al día siguiente las cosas seguirían igual. En realidad no quería pensar en ello, por lo que lo único que haría sería aprovechar esta oportunidad dada por los cielos.

Se sacó de golpe el pene, sobresaltando a Sakusa. Este incluso pareció refunfuñar ante la sorpresa, mas Atsumu se encargó de atenderlo de inmediato.

Sus dos manos se enfocaron en el miembro. Lo rodearon y comenzaron a masturbarlo de arriba abajo, con rapidez. Este estaba mojado por sus propios líquidos y por la humedad de la boca de Atsumu. Sakusa no tuvo tiempo siquiera de preguntar lo que hacía porque los movimientos eran frenéticos y ansiosos.

Cuando Atsumu consideró que era suficiente, retiró sus manos y volvió a dirigirlas al trasero. Pero entonces, se enfocaron en una zona más abajo. Aquello captó la atención del pelinegro, quien lo contempló, en medio de su éxtasis, con duda.

El rubio también lo miró, deteniendo sus acciones. Él mismo estaba jadeante y sonrojado, su pene punzaba y sentía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar. Tener a un Kiyoomi Sakusa jadeante viéndote desde arriba era una imagen gloriosa.

—Omi-kun —susurró Atsumu, rozando su mejilla contra el pene de este, quien tembló sin dudar—. Necesito más de ti, Omi-kun. Te deseo demasiado.

Aquellas palabras fueron pronunciadas con suavidad, mas se escucharon claras. Incluso si la música de afuera seguía siendo potente, solo eran capaces de enfocarse en el otro. En cada resoplido, cada movimiento, cada mirada. Sus sentidos estaban más activos que nunca.

Al igual que sus deseos.

Por ello, Sakusa lo único que hizo fue afirmar con la cabeza mientras miraba a Atsumu. La respuesta hizo sonreír al rubio, quien no tardó entonces en concentrarse de nuevo en lo que estaba haciendo.

Su boca se fijó otra vez en el bonito pene de Sakusa, el cual sabía que en cualquier momento se liberaría. Se encargó de repartir chupetones de arriba abajo, succionar y lamer con lentitud. También subió a la base, donde movió su lengua de un lado a otro y rodeó el glande mientras meneaba la cabeza.

Sus manos también se guiaron a otra zona, precisamente al suave trasero del pelinegro. Este se sobresaltó un poco al sentir sus dígitos pegajosos, mas dejó que se hiciera su camino entre ambas nalgas hasta encontrar el punto al que quería llegar.

Atsumu no quería ir más allá de ahí esa noche. Lo único que pretendía era darle todo el placer que podía a Sakusa mientras este se lo permitiera. Por lo tanto, rodeó aquel anillo de músculos que se sentía caliente al tacto; o tal vez era el mismo Atsumu quien estaba ardiendo.

Rozó la zona, tanteando la piel. Sakusa se estremeció y apoyó parte de su peso en Atsumu, como si no pudiera soportarlo por mucho más tiempo.

Y entonces, con sumo cuidado y calma, el dedo corazón de Atsumu se fue haciendo su paso en el interior de Sakusa. Este volvió a gemir un poco más alto de lo usual, gruñendo también con suavidad.

Sabía que el hecho de que tuviera el permiso de ir hasta ahí era demasiado por lo que no lo iba a arruinar. Haría que Sakusa se sintiera bien hasta el final.

Su cabeza no dejó de agitarse con el miembro en su boca, sintiendo cómo este chocaba contra la garganta. Iba alternando movimientos, sacando y lamiendo el pene para luego volver a engullirlo y envolverlo con su caliente lengua. Cada líquido que salía de la base era succionado por Atsumu como si no fuera la gran cosa.

También su dedo fue moviéndose un poco más, logrando que Sakusa se acostumbrara poco a poco al nuevo intruso. Dentro de Omi todo ardía y era estrecho, sus paredes apretaban el digito como si no lo quisieran dejar ir. Este presionaba más y más adentro, obteniendo jadeos entrecortados del pelinegro.

Y esto aumentó cuando Atsumu liberó por un segundo su pene para bajar hasta los testículos y comenzar a lamerlos y chuparlos. Estos se hallaban hinchados, a punto de expulsar todo lo que estaba reteniendo.

—A-ah, Atsumu, espera —musitó Sakusa, llevando una mano a la cabeza del rubio. Este no se detuvo en su tarea y después se enfocó otra vez en el pene, tragándolo hasta lo más profundo y dándole lengüetazos que lo hacían estremecer—. V-voy a... venirme, espera...

Atsumu quería rememorar todo con atención. Cada mínimo detalle. Fue por eso que no alejó su boca cuando sintió cómo el miembro de Sakusa se agitaba dentro de él. Tampoco dejó de penetrarlo con el dedo, percibiendo aquella zona más caliente con cada segundo que pasaba.

Él mismo se sacudió al notar su pene tensarse en el pantalón. Incluso si no se había atendido a sí mismo, con solo escuchar y ver a Sakusa tenía suficiente. Era un buen material de masturbación para después, por supuesto.

Aumentó los vaivenes del dedo al igual que los movimientos frenéticos de su cabeza. Apretó los labios alrededor del pene hasta que sintió cómo este se tensaba y después expulsaba todo lo que había estado guardando desde el principio. Atsumu apretó más su boca, dando lo máximo de sí para no alejarse. Sus ojos lagrimearon y la mandíbula le comenzaba a doler también.

Sakusa también se relajó con el paso de los segundos, enredando la mano en el cabello rubio. Gimió suave y agudo, con las piernas temblorosas. Y cuando Atsumu sacó el dedo de su interior y liberó su pene ahora menos hinchado, se recostó en la pared del baño mientras respiraba agitado.

Atsumu tosió levemente, limpiándose las esquinas de la boca. Ahora que no tenía nada más en lo que enfocarse, su cabeza en ese instante dio vueltas. Aquello le hizo recordar que había bebido bastante, que estaba en su propio baño haciéndole una mamada a Sakusa mientras sus otros dos compañeros bebían y cantaban como si no hubiera un mañana.

Y aun así, la dicha que experimentaba en su interior era inmensurable. Se sentía como el hombre más suertudo del planeta solo por haber tenido la oportunidad de lamer el pene de Kiyoomi Sakusa. Y bueno, en efecto, lo era.

Miró hacia arriba, notando cómo Sakusa recuperaba el aliento poco a poco. Su rostro blanco estaba teñido de un rojo fuerte, e incluso pequeñas gotas de sudor se acumularon en su frente.

Atsumu quería decirle algo, quizá agradecerle por haberle permitido hacer realidad aquello. No obstante, lo único que percibió después fue cómo su cuerpo se iba sintiendo cada vez más pesado. Sus párpados fueron cayendo con lentitud, dejando su vista borrosa.

En medio de ello, notó cómo Sakusa se inclinaba hacia él y decía algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar. Atsumu atinó a sonreír, alzando una mano para acariciarle la mejilla al pelinegro.

Un repentino cansancio lo sobrecogió y no tenía fuerzas para nada más. Y se dejó llevar, cerrando por completo sus ojos. La oscuridad lo rodeó.

Atsumu abrió los ojos emitiendo un jadeo de susto y levantándose con brusquedad, mas se detuvo al sentir un fuerte dolor en su cuello. Quiso volver a incorporarse, pero el dolor era demasiado. La confusión lo llenaba entero.

No tenía idea de dónde estaba acostado y por qué se sentía frío. Y su cabeza también daba vueltas, punzando con fuerza.

Sin embargo, logró enfocar la vista en algo y lo primero que vio fue...

¿Un trasero respingón?

No, reconocía por completo ese trasero. Nunca podría olvidarlo.

Estaba confundido, su mente no lograba hallar conexión de lo que sentía y el lugar en el que estaba. Sin embargo, al ver a una persona acurrucada en la bañera, quien respiraba con suavidad sumida en un sueño profundo, los recuerdos de la noche pasada regresaron a él de golpe.

Imágenes borrosas de él besando a Sakusa sin parar, sus manos viajando por todo su cuerpo y luego haciéndole una...

Se pasó una mano por la cara, sin poder creer que de verdad había sucedido. Pero fue así, de verdad había hecho todo eso con Sakusa en el baño y él se lo había permitido.

¿Él... se lo había permitido?

Se cubrió la boca con las manos, sonriendo de par en par. Maldita sea, le provocaba llorar de felicidad. Pero antes, necesitaba despertar al bello durmiente. No tenía idea de qué había sido de los otros, mas de seguro habían quedado dormidos en la sala después de haber bebido. Tampoco sabía qué explicación les darían, aunque quizá luego se le ocurriría algo.

Se quiso levantar de una buena vez y fue ahí que se percató que al parecer había dormido encima del inodoro. Hizo una mueca de dolor, las sienes le palpitaban.

Pero aun así, no dejó de sonreír.

¿Había hecho eso con... Omi-kun? No había sido un sueño, ¿verdad?

No, el hecho de tener a Sakusa durmiendo en la bañera y con la ropa desordenada se lo indicaba. Giró la cabeza también, hallando en una esquina el cinturón que le había arrancado.

Toda la situación se le hacía tan maravillosa que no podía procesarlo de la forma adecuada. Incluso si su boca tenía un amargo sabor, un sentimiento dulce crecía en él.

Por supuesto, eso era antes de tener que enfrentarse a la realidad. No sabía si Sakusa recordaba todo o si no se enojaría con él por haberse aprovechado de su estado alcoholizado, por haberlo arrastrado a esa situación lamentable, haberlo hecho sucumbir ante la tentación y, sobre todo, el haber tenido que dormir en su bañera. No se lo iba a perdonar.

—Hey, deja de hacer esa tonta cara —farfulló una voz malhumorada que lo sorprendió por un segundo.

Atsumu volteó a ver en dirección a la voz. Allí, un adormilado y despeinado Sakusa lo contemplaba con el ceño fruncido. Su rostro no lucía cómo el más amistoso de todos en ese momento, mas para el rubio este resplandecía.

Atsumu tragó saliva pesado, percibiendo su pecho cómo se apretaba.

—¡E-eh, Omi-kun, realmente lo siento por lo que pasó anoche! —se apresuró a decir, pegando las palmas de sus manos delante de la cara—. Sé que fui impulsivo y te arrastré aquí al baño, lo más probable es que te hayas sentido asqueado de haberlo hecho en un lugar así, pero créeme que te lo voy a recompensar. ¡No sé cómo, pero lo ha...!

Pero entonces, fue jalado con violencia de repente, chocando con unos labios. La boca de Sakusa se movió con algo parecido a la furia y quizá algo más, pero Atsumu no podía pensar con claridad. Solo tenía claro que estaba siendo besado por Sakusa. Sin estar borrachos.

¡Y Sakusa lo estaba besando por su propia iniciativa!

¿Acaso seguía soñando? ¿Podía un sueño durar tanto?

Fue separado de golpe de la misma forma, siendo sostenido de cerca.

—Cállate un segundo, ¿sí? —masculló Sakusa, con la vergüenza pintándole el rostro—. No pienses ni por un instante que solo vine aquí a hacer... eso contigo porque tú me arrastraste. No estaba tan borracho, ¿de acuerdo?

Atsumu parpadeó seguido, sin saber muy bien qué decir. La mano de Sakusa continuaba sosteniendo su camisa en un puño.

—E-entonces, ¿por qué...?

—¿En serio te estás preguntando eso? ¿Luego de que te dejara hacer todas esas cosas? —farfulló Sakusa con molestia, aunque su sonrojo no lo abandonaba—. Idiota.

Fueron varios los segundos que Atsumu se tomó para entender lo que Sakusa le decía. Su mente en la mañana no funcionaba de la forma correcta y mucho menos teniendo a semejante belleza delante de él desde tan temprano.

No obstante, sus ojos brillaron en el preciso instante en el que captó lo que Sakusa le decía. Abrió la boca, buscando algo adecuado para decir, aunque nada coherente salía. Por eso solo hizo un diminuto mohín, acercándose más al pelinegro.

—¡O-Omi-kun...! ¡¿Eso quiere decir q-que te gusto?! —exclamó, alargando las manos y estirando la boca para darle otro beso a Sakusa.

Pero lo único que recibió fue una palmada en la boca que lo echó para atrás.

—Suficientes besos, ve a lavarte los dientes primero. Y salgamos antes de que esos dos se den cuenta que ya amaneció —masculló Sakusa, levantándose de la bañera con pequeños quejidos.

Atsumu refunfuñó ante el rechazo, pero obedeció lo que le decía. Se incorporó también, acomodando su ropa y viendo cómo el pelinegro también hacía lo mismo. Este se agachó a recoger su cinturón, poniéndoselo con rapidez.

Atsumu sonrió y respiró con tranquilidad mientras lo contemplaba. La paz que lo llenaba en ese instante no se comparaba a nada.

Por supuesto, seguía siendo el mismo Sakusa que conocía y del cual se había enamorado. Un Sakusa cortante y directo, pero en el fondo bastante amable. El Sakusa con el que había pasado esa noche y al que le había confesado los sentimientos mientras bebían.

Sentimientos que al parecer eran correspondidos. Y no, no era un sueño. Ya lo tenía claro.

Ver ese lado huraño en la mañana que apenas estaba conociendo le confirmó a Atsumu que en efecto lo amaba. Por ello, no cabía de la felicidad. Cosa que al parecer se expresaba en su rostro.

—De verdad, deja de hacer esa cara. Da miedo —musitó Sakusa, viéndolo directamente y cruzándose de brazos.

—Ya, disculpa. Es que el solo verte a primera hora del día me hace feliz —respondió Atsumu, rascándose la cabeza y sonriendo ampliamente.

Sakusa frunció las cejas, pero después una pequeña sonrisa de lado apareció en su boca, lo que hizo sonreír aun más a Atsumu.

—Idiota —masculló Sakusa, yendo directo al lavamanos para limpiarse.

Atsumu debía hacer lo mismo si no quería salir con la típica cara de "Acabé de tener sexo". Mientras esperaba que Sakusa terminara, se preparó mentalmente para el posible desastre que era su sala en ese instante. Aunque eso fue una preocupación menos. Nada podría reemplazar la alegría que sentía.

No estaba muy seguro de si su hermano estaría contento con ese avance. Aunque por supuesto no era como si tuviera que contarle todo —cosa que probablemente haría al final—.

Atsumu suspiró alegre, percibiendo su corazón más despejado.

Bueno, se habían conocido quizá _muy_ en el fondo. Pero algo era algo, ¿no?


End file.
